Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a self-propelled operator-guided or steerable hybrid concrete saw
In the concrete industry, when building bridges, buildings, roads and the like, it is often necessary to pour large horizontal slabs of concrete. Once poured, it is usually necessary to machine the slab. Such machining may include cutting seams completely through the slab (to form expansion joints and to allow for foundation shifting), cutting notches partially into the slab (to create stress cracks along which the slab will split), cutting multiple grooves into the slab to create a high friction surface such as for bridges, grinding the surface of the slab and the like. While performing a cut, the operator controls the direction, cutting speed, cutting depth and the like. Concrete saws are also used in the demolition or removal of concrete, such as during the sawing and replacement of bridge decks. Various types of concrete saws may be utilized to carry out these machining and demolition tasks. In larger industrial applications, large self-propelled saws are used that are powered in a variety of manners, such as by gasoline, diesel, electric, propane and natural gas engines mounted on the saw. Concrete saws that are powered by an internal combustion engine or that are electrically powered and include an internal combustion engine generator cannot be used indoors due to the exhaust generated. The present invention provides a hybrid concrete saw that is configured for both outdoor and indoor cutting.